A Million Miles Away
by LoveLikeElena
Summary: Takes place after the Ethereal. Jasmine and Aladdin take a small vacation to decompress. During their time away, Jasmine realizes what a gift her second chance at life really is. Meanwhile, they discover a stowaway once they reach their destination. R/R
DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from Aladdin. They belong to Disney.

Enjoy!

A/N: This story was inspired by the Aladdin Broadway song for what it's named. It takes place within the TV Series. After The Ethereal."

"A Million Miles Away"

The moonlight streamed across the sky as though it was guiding the magic carpet skimming across its surface. Aladdin smiled down at the love of his life, holding her close. Seeing the domes of the palace coming into view, he sighed. He hated to wake her, but they were almost home. Gazing down at her sleeping form, he dismissed the urge. Instead, he gently took her into his arms and stepped off Carpet once he had landed on the familiar palace balcony. Entering the room where Jasmine slept, Aladdin laid her down ever so gently. Bending down, he planted a kiss on her forehead before standing again. He was about to leave when something stopped him. As memories of events earlier that day overcame him, Aladdin found himself climbing into bed beside Jasmine. Wrapping an arm around her, he pulled her close. She stirred slightly, but didn't awaken.

"It's okay," Aladdin whispered, "I've got you. You're safe, Jas. I love you," with that, he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Straightening up again, he made himself comfortable against the pillows. He didn't care what Rasoul thought if he caught them. First of all, they weren't doing anything. Secondly, Aladdin would NEVER take advantage of Jasmine. Thirdly, after almost losing her that very day, Aladdin couldn't bring himself to leave her. As he gazed at the moon, Aladdin felt his eyes drifting shut. He let them close, feeling content for the first time in a few hours.

*****

The sensation of someone gently shaking him awake was what woke Aladdin from his half asleep state. Blinking sleep out of his eyes, he found himself gazing into Jasmine's identical brown ones. As he got a better look at her, he saw she was wearing her street rat attire.

"Jas…" Aladdin yawned, "…mine…what's going on? Are you okay?"

"Shh!" She put her finger to her lips. She nodded in answer to his question. Standing, she held out her hand and he took it without hesitation. Standing as well, he followed her outside to the balcony. He could see that the moon was still out. "Jasmine, what's going on?" he asked once they were outside.

Rajah lifted his head at their arrival and blinked sleepily at his mistress.

"it's okay, Rajah," Jasmine whispered, "we'll be back." She patted her best friend on the head before turning to Aladdin.

"What are you talking about?" Aladdin asked.

Jasmine smiled at him in that sweet way that made his heart melt.

"Do you trust me?" she simply asked.

"You know I do, " Aladdin assured her. "But Jas, what's-"

"I'll explain in a few minutes," Jasmine said. With that, she whistled softly and Carpet joined them a minute later. She got on. Turning around, she extended her hand towards Aladdin.

Aladdin smiled as he took it. It looked like their roles had reversed for just one night. Without any hesitation, he joined his beloved on Carpet. Once he was on, Jasmine wrapped an arm around him and kissed his right cheek. Turning to face Carpet, she gave him the signal and he rose into the air. Once they were over the marketplace, Aladdin turned to Jasmine with an expectant look on his face.

"Jas, what's this all about?"

Jasmine raised her eyebrows before explaining. "I just thought we needed to get away for a while," she replied.

"We just took a flight before bed," Aladdin reminded her.

"I was thinking a little longer than that," Jasmine said.

"Jasmine, we can't just take off. What about Genie? What about Iago and Abu? What about your father?" Aladdin protested.

"Aladdin, calm down," Jasmine put a hand on his right shoulder. "I left a note for Father. He won't worry. He knows I'm safe when I'm with you."

"That does make me feel a little bit better," Aladdin smiled a little. "But what about the guys?"

"They'll be fine. Genie can handle them for a few days," Jasmine assured him.

"So did you have this planned or was it a spur of the moment decision?" Aladdin asked.

"Spur of the moment," she admitted.

"Those are the best kind, " Aladdin said, pulling her closer.

Jasmine leaned in and let their lips meet in a passionate kiss. She smiled as she felt Aladdin's hands tangle in her hair. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she was about to kiss him again when a familiar voice interrupted their moment.

"Bleech! A bird could lose his dinner watching you two!"

"Iago!" Jasmine reached into her hood and grasped his tail feathers. Pulling him out, she glared at him while letting him go. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you guys leave and I Thought you were going on a treasure hunt without me," he huffed. Seeing Jasmine wasn't buying it, he knew he had to tell the truth. "Okay, I was worried about you! Sue me!"

Jasmine softened a little.

"Iago, I'm okay," she reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, "I promise."

Iago looked to anywhere but at Jasmine. He didn't want to let on just how scared he had been when they had lost her temporarily.

"Iago, look at me," Jasmine gently commanded. "Please?"

Iago obeyed after a minute or so. As he locked eyes with Jasmine, he blinked back tears.

"That's it. See? I'm okay," she assured him.

Iago nodded. HE fluttered onto Jasmine's left shoulder as he turned to Aladdin.

"So where are we going, kid?"

"I'm not sure," Aladdin admitted, "this was Jasmine's idea." He turned to her. "Where do you wanna go?"

"You'll see," Jasmine smiled at him. "I promise, you'll like it."

"So what made you decide to do this?" Aladdin asked.

Jasmine frowned.

"After today…I…I just wanted to get away to think, sort some things out. But I didn't want to be alone, you know?"

"I think I do, " Aladdin said. He hugged her close in a comforting manner. He had a feeling she needed it.

It wasn't long before Carpet stopped. He landed and the couple disembarked. Iago was still on Jasmine's shoulder.

Glancing around, Aladdin grinned.

"Jasmine, this place is beautiful!" he announced.

"I thought you'd like it," Jasmine managed a tiny smile for him. She and Aladdin set up camp for their three day stay with a tiny bit of help from Iago. Once they had gotten a fire going, Jasmine snuggled against Aladdin. Closing her eyes, she let the crackling of the fire and the sensation of Aladdin's hands combing through her hair lull her to sleep.

"Sweet dreams, Jas. I love you, " Aladdin kissed her cheek while gazing around at their new surroundings. The area they were in was surrounded by different colored flowers and their scent was warm and inviting. Aladdin made a mental note to ask Jasmine how she had found out about this place when she woke up again.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Iago asked.

"Yeah, she'll be fine," Aladdin assured him. "Our Jasmine's strong. You'll see."

"Are you okay?" Iago asked. He didn't know where the question had come from. He knew he couldn't take it back now that it was out in the open.

"I will be," Aladdin sighed. "I was scared when…" his voice trailed off at the unpleasant memory.

"So was I," Iago whispered.

"I know," Aladdin reached out and ruffled his friend's feathers.

"I…I'm sorry I crashed your date," Iago apologized.

"It's okay," Aladdin dismissed. "You just surprised us, that's all. Jasmine's not mad at you."

Iago nodded.

"I'm gonna get some sleep," he said. He curled up on Jasmine's right shoulder, folded his wings and closed his eyes.

As Aladdin fought sleep himself, he had to admit to himself how scared he had been when Jasmine had died. He had felt like a part of him had died with her. He loved Genie and Abu and even Iago. But Jasmine was his life. She was the reason he had fought so hard to become the person he was now. After today, Aladdin promised he would never let another day go by without telling her how much he loved her as well as showing her. He also was determined to take her on more adventures, unless they were life threatening in some way. He wasn't going to be separated from her unless he had to be. Even with his need to know she was safe, he knew Jasmine well enough to know she would need space and time to herself. He would give her both, but he wasn't going to take any time with her for granted ever again. With this last thought in his mind, Aladdin fell asleep.

****Aladdin's nightmare****

Aladdin ran to the spot where Jasmine lay. Pulling her still body into his arms, he shook his head as tears welled. Looking up at Genie, he locked eyes, pleading with his best friend to do something.

"I'm sorry, Al. I can't…" Genie's voice was thick with emotion. It was times like these that he hated what he was. He would give all the magic he possessed to reverse what had happened. He loved Jasmine too. Not in the same way, but he cared for her deeply. It was breaking his heart to witness this. However, he knew he had to be strong for Aladdin. His buddy needed him now.

"Jasmine, I'm so sorry," Aladdin glanced down at his beloved, tears streaming down his face, "I'm so sorry…I-I love you…" his voice trailed off as more tears flowed. Suddenly, he raised his eyes to the sky. The tears stopped as rage flowed like lava through his veins. "How could you! We tried to please you! But you weren't satisfied! You…you monster! You come back! You're not taking the only person I love away just because you didn't get your way! I won't accept it!" All of a sudden, the ground started to shake. Shielding Jasmine, Aladdin whistled for carpet. As he jumped on, Carpet seemed to know where to go. As they got higher, Aladdin suddenly felt something pulling him back down. "No! No! Let go!"

"Aladdin? Aladdin? You need to wake up. You're having a nightmare. It's okay…"

"Come on, kid! Time to rise and shine!" another voice called.

"Jasmine?" Aladdin said hopefully.

"I'm here, Aladdin, you need to wake up…"

*****

Aladdin's eyes flew open. Letting them dart around, he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. Not daring to believe it, he didn't turn around right away.

"Aladdin, it's okay, I'm here," she assured him.

The voice was so familiar as was the touch.

"Aladdin, look at me, it's okay," the gentle voice commanded.

Aladdin turned around, praying to Alah that she was really there. As their eyes locked, he let out a sigh of relief. Before he knew what was happening, he had buried his face in her chest, tears falling freely from his eyes. Wrapping both arms around her neck, he clung on for dear life.

"Jasmine…thank goodness you're…I thought…the nightmare felt so real…you were…and Genie couldn't…I was so…" his voice trailed off as he felt her hand run through his hair.

"Shh, shh, Aladdin, it's okay. I'm here. I'm okay. I have you. We're together. Everything's okay…" Jasmine planted a kiss on his head and hugged him close.

"Why?" Aladdin uttered. He hadn't meant to ask it. The question had just left his mouth beforehe he could stop it.

Jasmine considered his question. She knew why her fiancé had asked it.

"What else could I do? I couldn't just let Tanti die. It was the right thing to do."

Aladdin nodded.

"That's one of the many reasons I love you," he managed a small smile through his remaining tears.

"I love you too," Jasmine planted a kiss on his cheek. "Here, drink this. It's tea. It'll help calm you down," she held the cup for him while he took small sips from it. Pulling it away, Aladdin rested against Jasmine's shoulder.

Iago sighed with relief.

"You scared your fiance out of her wits, you know that, kid! Do you have any idea how she felt? Huh?"

"Iago…" Jasmine forewarned.

Iago shut up immediately.

"I'm sorry," Aladdin softly apologized.

"You don't have to be," Jasmine assured him. "I'm just glad I could be here to help you. I'm thankful I'm here with you."

"Me too," Aladdin sighed.

Jasmine yawned.

"Why don't we try to get some more sleep," Aladdin suggested.

"Will you be able to?" his fiance asked.

"I'll do my best," he went to pull away, but Jasmine didn't let go.

"It's okay, you can stay," she smiled.

"Thanks," Aladdin closed his eyes. Concentrating on the noises of the oasis, he was soon fast asleep again.

"Sweet dreams, Aladdin. I Love you," Jasmine whispered. She kissed his lips, ignoring Iago's gagging noises. Getting comfortable, she tried to join Aladdin in dreamland. As she drifted off, she thanked Alah for the many blessings he had given her. She had her father, her friends and most importantly, Aladdin. What else could she ask for?

******

The next time Aladdin opened his eyes, he heard voices around him. He tried to sit up, but found it hurt too much. His head was pounding and his whole body ached. What was going on?

"I'm glad you called me, Jas."

"Is he going to be okay, Genie?" Jasmine sounded worried.

"In a few days, our Al will be back to kicking Abis Mal's kister."

"I hope you're right," Jasmine sighed. Then realizing what she had said, she let a tiny smile grace her pretty lips.

"Jas…Jasmine?" Aladdin asked. He was surprised how hoarse his voice sounded.

"Shh, you need to stay quiet," Jasmine advised.

"You have a fever the size of a volcano. But don't worry, buddy. We're on it," Genie assured him.

"Genie, what are you doing…" Aladdin's voice trailed off as a coughing fit ensued. Taking a few sips from a water bottle Jasmine pressed to his lips, Aladdin heeded her warning.

"Some chicken noodle soup should do the trick!" Genie snapped his fingers, producing a bowl of the stuff. Transforming into a grandmother, he spooned some for Aladdin. "Now then, here comes the magic carpet."

Aladdin glared at his friend.

Jasmine raised her eyebrows. Reaching out, she took the bowl from their friend.

"I need a cup," she told him, "please?"

"You got it, Jas!" with that, he produced her request.

Jasmine proceeded to put some of the soup into it. She nodded when Genie offered her a straw.

"Take it slow," Jasmine gently advised.

Aladdin nodded. He didn't mind her using that tone with him. He knew she loved him and just wanted to help. HE drank all he could.

"I'm done," he announced.

"Okay. Just try to sleep," Jasmine kissed his forehead. "Genie, I need a wet cloth. He's really burning up."

"Coming right up," Genie produced it and handed it to her.

"Thanks," Jasmine smiled at him.

"Hey kids! You won't believe what I-" Iago flew into view.

"Not now, Iago. Aladdin's sick," Jasmine informed him.

Iago frowned.

"Don't expect me to take care of him," he scolfed.

Jasmine mumbled something, but didn't comment any further.

"Here you go, m'lady," Genie gave her a sandwich, a can of juice and some snack he had called pretzels.

"I'm good, Genie, thanks," Jasmine replied.

"You have to…take care of yourself, Jas," Aladdin hoarsely reminded her.

"Are you telling me what to do?" Jasmine whirled on him.

"No," he quickly replied.

Jasmine nodded.

"Aladdin, it's okay. I Know you said that because you care. I'll be fine. I'll eat after you're asleep. You need your rest."

Aladdin didn't argue. Closing his eyes, he was fast asleep in a matter of minutes. He heard Jasmine whisper she loved him before exhaustion claimed him.

"Al's right," Genie turned to Jasmine.

"I know," Jasmine sighed. Picking up the sandwich, she unwrapped it. Taking a bite, she smiled. It was pretty goo! Finishing it, she drank the juice. Deciding to save the pretzels for a snack, she glanced around in an attempt to stave off bordem. It was then that she remembered Iago had tried to tell her something earlier.

"Iago?" she looked around for her friend.

"Oh, now you want me," he flew down and perched on her right shoulder.

"What were you trying to tell me before?" she asked.

"Maybe I don't feel like telling you now," he retorted.

"Iago…I'm not in the mood," she practically growled.

"Okay, okay! I think the oasis is magical."

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked.

"It felt like some type of current was running through it," Iago explained.

"I'll be the judge of that. Be right back!" Genie left. Returning minutes later, he nodded. "Birdman's right, Jas. This oasis does contain magical properties. If I'm not mistaken, it's said to heal any type of sickness if the water is drunken."

Jasmine gasped.

"Do you think it could cure Aladdin?"

"The illness has to be serious," he clarified. "Al just has the flu or a cold. It wouldn't work for that."

Jasmine frowned.

"Oh."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine, " Genie rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I hope you're right," she sighed. With that, she watched over Aladdin until he woke up. She just prayed the oasis's powers wouldn't need to be tested.

******

Aladdin's eyes opened suddenly. He was surprised to find it was night time. Glancing up, he saw the moon high in the sky. Stars dotted the horizon. Searching their camp sight, he sighed when he found Jasmine fast asleep next to him. He was about to try and get back there himself when his stomach started churning. Spotting Genie's lamp a few feet away, He reached his hand out to rub it. Instead, he knocked it over. He was about to try and get a few feet away from camp when he suddenly doubled over in pain. As he heaved, he soon felt a hand on his shoulder. Emptying the contents of his stomach, he breathed heavily.

"It's okay, you'll feel better after this," Jasmine's gentle assurances met his ears.

"Jas, I didn't mean to…wake you…" he started to say, but was interrupted by the urge to throw up again.

"It's okay, just get it up. You're gonna be okay," Jasmine soothed.

Once Aladdin's stomach calmed down, he let Jasmine help him lie back down. She picked Genie's lamp up and rubbed it.

Genie appeared in pajamas with smiley faces on them.

"What's up?" he yawned.

"I'm sorry for waking you," Jasmine apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Genie frowned when he saw his buddy's expression.

"Aladdin needs something to calm his stomach. And maybe a bucket in case he needs it," Jasmine explained.

"Gotcha!"

"Thank you," Jasmine turned her attention to her fiance. "Let's see if your fever went down," she gently felt his forehead. Accepting the thermometer from Genie, she put in Aladdin's ear. Taking it out, she sighed with relief. "It's down some."

"That's good," Aladdin said just before swallowing hard. "Jasmine…I…I'm…"

Jasmine grabbed the bucket and put it underneath of Aladdin's chin. Wrapping her arm around him, she soothed him as his stomach rebelled for a second time.

"It's okay, it's okay…" she soothed. After Aladdin was done, Genie emptied it magically.

"You need more rest," Jasmine helped him lie back down.

"I'm sorry I ruined the vacation," Aladdin mumbled.

"Shh, you didn't ruin anything," Jasmine pressed a kiss to his lips, "we're in this together. I'll take care of you any time."

"I'd do the same for you too," Aladdin assured her.

"I know. Now, sleep. You need it. We'll go back home tomorrow."

"Okay," Aladdin let his eyes closed.

"Genie, I'm worried about him. He hardly ever gets sick. The only time I can remember him being really sick was when he caught your cold and one other time when he got food poisoning after that trip to Getchastan."

Genie nodded.

"I'm sure Aladdin will be fine. He probably caught a twenty-four hour flue."

"I hope so," Jasmine made herself comfortable next to her fiance. "I love you," she whispered in his ear. "I'll never leave you again," she just hoped she would be able to keep her word. Pulling Aladdin into her arms, Jasmine soon joined him in sleep. She just prayed Aladdin would feel better soon. Even though she hated seeing him sick, she thanked Alah she was here to help him. As her eyes closed, Jasmine smiled. There was no other place she'd rather be then right where she was. Their experience with the ethereal had taught her a valuable lesson. It was the people in her life that mattered most. It was one lesson Jasmine wouldn't forget as long as she lived.

THE END


End file.
